Les frasques de la seconde A
by Nema-san
Summary: Aizawa se demandait comment faisait-il pour supporter son métier de professeur avec des élèves pareilles. (Inspiré d’un fanart)


Coucou,

J'ai vu que des commentaires ont été laissé sur mon autre OS et ça me fait super plaisir. Du coup, j'ai osé poster mon OS ci-dessous en espérant qu'il vous plaise (peut être qu'il y aura plusieurs parties).

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture :)

Shota Aizawa aimait son métier de professeur.

Au début, il était plutôt réticent de s'occuper d'adolescents immatures en pleine puberté. Il avait finalement accepté le poste sur un coup de tête.

Bien que fatiguant, son métier lui avait permis de voir pleins de jeunes potentiels qui méritaient d'être exploités.

Il était dans l'une des plus grandes écoles formatrice de héros : Yuei.

Cette année, la classe qu'il avait était plutôt bonne, remplies de prodiges.

Même si c'était sur un coup de tête, Eraser head n'avait jamais regretter sa décision d'intégrer Yuei.

Jamais ... enfin certaines fois, des éléments le faisaient légèrement doutés.

Il se retrouvait d'ailleurs ce jour-ci devant l'un d'eux.

« C'est donc avec ce genre de comportement que vous comptiez devenir de futur héros ! » Gronda le professeur.

Il fusillait les trois élèves qui abaissèrent la tête immédiatement.

« Et donc, que s'est-il passé ? » reprit le professeur.

Le plus sensé des trois élèves, c'est à dire Izuku Midoriya, décidai de lui raconter pour éviter de le rendre plus furieux.

On se retrouve le vendredi dans la cafétéria de Yuei.

Tous les élèves se bousculaient. En effet, ils avaient faims mais pas seulement ... aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale.

Le vendredi était le jour des frites.

Comme tout adolescents, notre jeune Izuku aimait les frites.

Une fois son tour passé, il prit les frites et repartit à sa place pour rejoindre Tenya, Ochaco et Shoto.

Ce dernier s'était énormément lié d'amitié avec Izuku depuis le championnat. Il se sentait redevable envers celui-ci de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Après avoir aperçu ces camarades, il leur fit un signe puis se dirigeait vers eux. Dans son euphorie -et sa maladresse-, Izuku fit tombé son plateau.

Les frites se répandirent sur le carrelage froid. Leur huile reflétaient la lumière de la salle. Elles finirent par se mélanger à l'eau qui était tombé avec elles sur le sol.

Terrorisé, Izuku nettoya sa maladresse avant de refaire la queue pour se reprendre un plateau.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de ces délices nommés frites.

C'est tout penaud que le jeune garçon allait rejoindre ses amis.

Todoroki, ayant vu la peine de son ami - faut le comprendre, les frites c'est sacrées- décida, dans un élan de bonté, de partager ses frites avec le malheureux.

Izuku, refusa d'abord par politesse, puis céda à la tentation et accepta le geste de son ami.

Il se penchait pour prendre une frite avant de sentir quelques choses atterrir à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il se tourna et croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance.

« Kacchan, pourquoi t'as fait ça ! S'exclama Izuku, surprit.

-On accepte pas la nourriture d'inconnus, ça peut être empoisonnée, imbécile !

-Mais c'est Todor-

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Todoroki debout, ses frites en mains, fusillant le blond du regard.

« T'AS UN PROBLÈME DOUBLE FACE ! Cria Katsuki.

-C'est toi mon problème ! Lui répondit-il avant de lui lancer ses frites en pleine face.

Le temps c'était comme ralenti. Ilda était entrain d'appeler le calme tandis que, proche de Kastuki, Denki et Kirishima observaient la scène, amusés.

Une fois les frites reçues sur son visage, le colérique ne perdit pas de temps et lança son plateau sur son attaquant.

Shoto esquiva et commença à prendre le plateau d'Ochaco pendant que Katsuki s'armait avec les plateaux de ses voisins.

« BATAILLE DE NOURRITURES !!! » hurla Denki toujours mort de rire.

C'est ainsi que la cantine a fini dans un état déplorable et que le professeur Aizawa avait trouvé Todoroki et Bakugo tentant de s'entretuer et Izuku qui essayer vainement de les stopper.

« Ça fera cinq heures de nettoyage pour vous deux et quatres heures pour toi, Midoriya » dit le professeur avec un air blasé.

Kastuki et Shoto se fusillaient du regard tandis qu' Izuku s'exclamait :

« Pourquoi je suis collé ?! Je n'ai même pas participé ?

-Pour avoir fait tombé des frites, quelle abomination » ironisa l'adulte.

C'était plutôt pour qu'il l'empêche les deux autres de détruire la cafétéria.

Après avoir renvoyé ses élèves dans leurs dortoirs et finit ses papiers administratifs, Eraser head put enfin s'endormir.

Quelle journée fatiguante.


End file.
